El cumpleaños de Sesshomaru
by weareinthenirvana
Summary: Sesshomaru prometió volver Rin luego de 11 meses para hacerla suya. El youkai jamás rompería una promesa con esa niña que ahora es adulta. El día elegido es en el cual el demonio cumple un año más de vida.


**El cumpleaños de Sesshomaru**

**xMyFantasiesWorld**

**Anime : Inuyasha**

**Pareja : Rin x Sesshomaru**

**Advertencia : Escena sexual suave **

El sol acompañaba la sonrisa de la joven de ojos marrones que buscaba el yukata perfecto.

—¿Rin-chan? -Preguntó la anciana mientras entraba a la cabaña adivinando la razón de la sonrisa de la joven -Hoy viene Sesshomaru, ¿no es así?

—Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ah, ¡que hermoso! Encontró el atuendo ideal, siendo de un rojo provocador con detalles negros.

—Rin, quisiera hablarte de algo importante.

—Lo siento, Kaede-Sama, ¿Podría ser luego? Me debo…o podría acompañarme.

—Está bien.

Salieron de la vivienda, ninguna de la dos abrió la boca hasta llegar al lago en donde Kaede se atrevió con una simple pregunta.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Se cumplirán once meses.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiuno

—¿Sesshomaru fue indiferente?

—Algo…Mucho más frío de lo normal, casi ni miraba, cada vez que decía palabra sus ojos clavados al suelo.

—¿Y haz pensado en que tú haz cambiado?

—Estoy más insoportable -rió- ¿Eh?

—Para nada, de hecho…eres una mujer completa, desde tu periodo hasta el desarrollo completo de tu cuerpo y siendo sutil en todos tus sentidos en los cuales haz madurado mucho más claramente, el punto es que los hombres se fijan en el cuerpo de una mujer, tu eres atractiva, y Sesshomaru lo ha notado, por eso…Si decides irte con él…

—¡Alto!

—Rin…

—No me iré con Sesshomaru, le quiero mucho, sí, pero Kaede-sama usted es…lo más importante para mí

Kaede la observó con sorpresa, la muchacha estaba siendo sincera, pero sabía que a la vez que la chica viese a su guardián caería rendida y haría todo lo que este le pidiese, le dolía, ya que la ayudó a crecer desde sus 10 años.

Rin dejó caer el kimono, la sacerdotisa notó algo que la hizo gritar, la zagala llevaba una marca en su hombro, eso solo podía significar lo que jamás imaginó

—¡Rin!

Se volteó con una expresión sorprendida.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Y esa marca?

—¿Cuál?…-Observó su hombro- Ahh sí, sí una serpiente me mordió hace unos días mientras dormía

—Oh…

La miko se relajó ante su respuesta, de seguro la calificada adulta no sabía que significaba tener una mordedura, siendo que aún era pura.

El día pasó y el sol ya estaba siendo remplazado por la luna

Rin yacía sentada bajo un árbol mientras sus lágrimas se resbalaban como si se tratara de una tormenta.

—¡Estúpido Sesshomaru! -Gimoteó mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus ojos -¡Me mintió!

**Flashback**

_**'Hace once meses atrás'**_

—Sabes para lo que esta hecha una hembra -Insistió Kaede

—Pero no es que Sesshomaru vaya a ser el hombre que…

—¿Qué? -Pregunto una voz sobre su hombro.

Las garras abrazaron a la peli-negra de la cintura y ésta se volteó siendo embestida por esas órbitas doradas.

—Se…

—¿Te pude haber escuchado llamarme como nunca pudiste?

—Esto, yo… Bienvenido.

—¿Qué yo no vaya a ser quién…?

—…-Rin estando roja como tomate no pudo decir nada, solo logro enfurecerse al oír a Kagome:

—Hola queridísimo cuñadito, pues verás, todos sabemos que Rin algún día será mujer dejando de ser virgen y…

—¡Kagome!

—Deja de torturarla -Le protegió Sango con su bebé en los brazos.

—Es verdad, pero eres una niña aún -Se le oyó con un tono autoritario.

—Sesshomaru…-Susurró Kagome observando a su amiga de ojos cafés cristalizados.

—Ven conmigo, Rin -Le ofreció su brazo, el que la zagala tomó.

La apartó y extendió sus manos con un objeto en las manos.

—¿Un colmillo?

Este se colocó a sus espaldas y nuevamente pidió el obsequio que colgó en su pecho.

—Eres mía, Rin, de nadie más, toda tú me perteneces.

Esta quedó atónito, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¿Qué?

—En 11 meses volveré, exactamente el día en el cual se cumplen siglos de mi nacimiento, eres mía, una doncella virginal, y yo seré el único digno de saborear tu piel, quiero ver ese colmillo blanco, si alguien llega a atravesar tu cuerpo y quitarte lo celestial el colmillo se oscurecerá.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Si ya dejas de ser virgen, lo sabré cuando venga por ti en 11 meses más.

—…

—Promete esperarme.

—Prometa volver.

Para sellar el pacto el Youkai juntó sus labios sin ir más allá para luego desaparecer de la vista de ésta.

—Sesshomaru…

**Fin Flashback**

_**'Presente'**_

—Estúpido MENTIROSO -Dejo escapar sollozos mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, subió la cabeza y pudo encontrar ese cabello blanco, , esas facciones varoniles y esa agradable seriedad.

—Ri-

—¡Sesshomaru! -Emocionaba abrazó a su guardián -¡Idiota!

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué demoró tanto?

El demonio ignorando la pregunta atrevidamente metió su mano bajo el pecho de la moza para quitar el colmillo que permanecía un blanco radiante.

Éste la recostó en el árbol mientras se quitaba las prendas y observaba como la chica se sorprendía debido a lo repentino, dejando todo desparramado observó el rojizo rostro de la adulta, se hincó para besar sus labios mientras se deshacía de su kimono dejándola en el mismo estado.

Tomó la mano de SU hembra y le lamió los labios mientras la cambiaba de posición, observando sus ojos para luego desviarlos y conocer cada esquina o parte de su cuerpo, deseoso de escucharla gemir, entregándole todo el amor que se guardaba desde hace años, decidió hacerla suya antes haciéndole disfrutar como pudiese de sus caricias.

La hizo suya esa noche, la hizo desechar dolor para luego convertirlo en placer, la sangre por la escancia de su cuerpo correspondiente a la excitación, finalizando el coito, sintiéndose como nunca antes, observó su hombro y las mordeduras.

—¿Por qué tu hombro…?

—Una serpiente

Sonriendo la mordió con delicadeza en el mismo lugar, esta gritó y preguntó la razón por aquel acto.

—Te he marcado MÍA, nadie más osará si quiera de observar tu perfecto cuerpo.

A esto, beso su frente y con un susurro en su oído confesó sus sentimientos.

—Te amo

La mujer sintió como todo explotó en su interior y luego confesó como este:

—Te amo

Quedando rendidos se recostaron sobre el césped y Sesshomaru le brindó su calor como abrigo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sesshomaru.


End file.
